ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian Lover
Barbarian Lover is the third book in the Ice Planet Barbarians series. Kira and Aehako are the main characters. This book is available as an audiobook. Synopsis "As one of the few humans stranded on the ice planet, I should be happy that I have a new home. Human women are treasured here, and one alien in particular has made it clear that he wants me. It's hard to push away the sexy, flirtatious Aehako, when all I want to do is grab him by his horns and insist he take me to his furs. But I've got a terrible secret - the aliens who abducted me are back, and thanks to the translator in my ear, they can find me. My presence here endangers everyone... but can I give up my new life and the man I want more than anything?" Plot The translation device implanted in Kira's head allows her to hear everything around the cave. Besides making her life uncomfortable she is worried the slavers will return and use it to find her. To make matters worst Aehako is determined to win her over. She is sure he won't want her when he learns she is barren and won't ever be able to resonate to her. When she hears the slavers returning she is determined to get away and attempt to remove the implant. Aehako decides to go with her as well as Haeden and Harlow. When they arrive at the Elders Cave, Kira is able to use its medical bay to have the implant removed. When she awakens she confesses to Aehako that she won't be able to have children. He accepts this and they decide to become pleasure-mates. Kira goes to the computer and downloads the ancient Sakh language (spoken by the sa-khui), Szzt, and the language of the chirping species. She prepares for the coming slavers, getting guns and making a backup plan in case she gets captured. The slavers aren't deterred by her attempts to scare them off and shot at Aehako and Haeden. Both men pass out. Haeden is seriously injured and Aehako sends Harlow to get poles from a travois. Harlow gets knocked out and doesn't return. Inside the ship, Kira is taken to a hold, and puts in a square of a filter, full of nalium, into the air system. An hour later everyone on the ship is passed out or dead. She points the ship towards the side of a mountain and uses an escape pod to get away. By the Elder's Cave, Aehako sees the crash and assumes Kira has died. However a few minutes later Kira lands the pod nearby. They reunion and take turns dragging a dying Haeden back to the Tribal Caves. They run into Liz and Raahosh and are able to return Haeden back to the cave in time. Vektal decides to open the South Caves, and chooses Aehako to be acting chief there. The day the tribe members move in, Kira and Aehako resonate. Gallery Barbarian Lover back.jpg Barbarian Lover Audiobook.jpg Category:Books Category:IPB Series